pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Weavile
So, let's get this over with... I've always been a fan of pokemon, my first pokemon game was pokemon red, and my last was Ultra Moon. But when it comes to favorite pokemon, Weavile is always the first thing that comes to my mind, especially when pokemon platinum was a big deal. I was about sixteen back then, and i almost screamed when i went to the nearest gamestop to buy the game, because i was almost in love with the devil of pokemon itself, Giratina. When i saw that it was on sale, i quickly grabbed it to see the price tag and, to my surprise, it was only five dollars, which wasn't usual, even if it was on sale. i brought it to the cashier and after buying it, i went home to play it, while in a big rush because i was too excited. But there was something different about the Giratina on the front. It had a claw mark on it's eye, and it was a bit rusty. But i ignored that, and started playing the game. When i reached route 216, this was my team: Blaze the level 29 Monferno Carver the level 31 Scyther Thunder the level 33 Luxray Legend the level 30 Lucario Shadow the level 31 Haunter and Drogon the level 32 Gabite It was not long before i encountered the first pokemon there, it was a level 35 Sneasel, but it was different. its fur was black, its feathers were a golden yellow, and its eyes and its "third eye" were a dark green. -No way! Don't tell me this is a shiny! (Oh, and by the way, back then i didn't know what shiny Sneasel looked like, so stop saying i'm stupid) I switched out Blaze for Thunder, so i could paralyze it, and i did. Right after weakening the creature, i threw an ultra ball, and caught it first shot. -YES!! After getting the new special pokemon, i called it Claws, and headed back to the nearest pokemon center to retrieve it. But when i did, all the other pokemon were gone, like my Pikachu and my Shieldon. But i just thought that it was a glitch, and that they'll come back soon after. I saw that it was late at night, so i saved the game, and shut my DS to go to sleep. The next morning, i woke up to the sound of my alarm, since i forgot to shut it off. I went to unplug it but something caught my eye. A yellow feather with a bit of red on the tip, it was next to my DS. I picked it up and opened it, but the two screens were pitch black. I started mashing buttons but nothing worked. i took out the cartridge and put it back in, the game finally started. The same intro played, except that there was no sound to be heard, not even the Giratina cry. I was already in the game though, in the pokemon center. i checked my party, there was my newest pokemon, who strangely evolved into Weavile without me knowing. I found it strange, but i continued on, leaving the pokemon center. I continued until i reached spear pillar, that's when things started to go wrong. when i reached the cut scene where you encounter Giratina, there was nobody, and Giratina just... appeared. Weavile came out and the screens flashed a blinding light and i was already at the place where i battled Giratina, in the distortion world. I engaged in a battle and sent out Weavile. -huh? wasn't he at the back of my team? Like before, there was no sound, and i couldn't control Weavile. What i was sad about was that i wanted to catch Giratina, but since i couldn't control anything, i wouldn't be able to catch it. Weavile only needed a few shadow claws to take down the Giratina, but the fight didn't end there. -Weavile used pain split- I suddenly felt ill and had a huge pain in my chest and head, and i needed to vomit badly. I went to the bathroom to do so, but when i did, i puked out blood and golden feathers, the pain was gone. I went back to my room, and i saw even more feathers, and saw my DS that was on my shelf, i remember i didn't take it off my bed. I opened the DS and was greeted by my Weavile with bloody claws, and we were at the spear pillar. What made my eyes water was that all my five other pokemon were impaled by the small pillars, with blood oozing out of them, but Weavile looked happy, which also send chills down my spine. There was also Giratina with a slit throat and an open chest that was making all its organs spill out, it was laying dead behind Weavile. I forced the DS closed and looked at the Weavile plushie that i had, it used to be a shiny Weavile, but now it was exactly like the Weavile i caught, black with golden feathers and green eyes. I screamed and threw my pocket knife at it, but instead of cotton coming out, it was red feathers, and a strong scent of blood came all around my room. I grabbed the plushine, took out the knife and went out to the kitchen to get some stitches because i regretted my move. After stitching op the hole i made on my beloved plushie, i returned to my room. I slowly reached towards my DS and opened it, a message popped up in the middle of the screen. -why- I simply answered with 'because i got scared, i'm sorry' -fine- The screen faded back, and we were at route 216, exactly at the spot where i found Weavile. -i'm not just a different Weavile, if you don't remember- I look at the screen and check my party. Blaze my level 49 Infernape Icycle the level 100 Weavile Thunder my level 50 Luxray Legend my level 47 Lucario Shadow my level 50 Haunter Drogon my level 52 Garchomp I recognized that new name, it was the name of the Weavile that my character had In the pokemon Diamond copy i had before. -you understand now?- 'yes, i think i do...' The screen went black and i started mashing buttons and turning the DS on and off, i tried everything, but it didn't work. I looked at my Weavile plushie, and it stayed black and gold. I grabbed it and hugged it, the stitched were gone. 'i'm sorry that i broke my diamond copy...' So now you know why my opinion changed on Weavile, but please know, i still have that copy of pokemon Platinum, and Icycle is always in my team. But i still sometimes remember my impaled team and the dead Giratina, and a part of me still doesn't want to forgive Icycle... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game